This invention relates to apparatus for randomly selecting at least one of a plurality of indicia, which may be numbers, for example.
The embodiment of the invention that is described herein in detail was designed for the selection of lottery numbers, which is one of the uses to which the instant invention may be put, but, by no means the only use.
Many lotteries require that the participants select their own lottery numbers. While this often is done using various combinations of "personal" numbers, such as birth dates, etc., many people find the selection of a lottery number difficult. The instant invention provides simple, inexpensive apparatus that can be sold at the same locations as lottery tickets are purchased and which will generate random numbers to be chosen as lottery numbers.